


A Trois

by charis2770



Series: BDSM for Dummies [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Levi No, Levi learns a lesson, M/M, Plus a little fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Slash, Threesome - sorta - I mean they're together but they're not TOGETHER together, and also still with the porn, because someone thought Erwin fucking Levi fucking Eren had to happen, so much porn, this is how you do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because someone on bdsmfordummies-with-erwin-smith.tumblr.com asked if Erwin, Levi and Eren ever, you know, played together. And it turned into how hot it would be if Levi fucked Eren and Erwin fucked Levi while he was fucking Eren. So then it had to happen.</p><p>Eren knows why he's there. He's aware of the kind of relationship Levi and Erwin share, and that it was Erwin who had encouraged Levi to take a sub of his own, which is why Eren gets to be with his idol and the man of his dreams...and get to do all the deliciously painful, naughty things Levi does to him. Even if sometimes they make him feel a little sad, it's okay because he deserves them anyway, and Levi keeps him from becoming the monster he's afraid he is. But the thought of seeing the Commander with Levi that way makes him a little dizzy with "oh YES," so he's kind of nervous but he's excited too. And the Commander is really kind and gentle, and tells him he can change his mind and all he has to do is use his safeword and they'll stop.</p><p>Which is when Eren says, "my what, Sir?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trois

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of the unfolding journey of Levi Ackerman from a shitty Dom to a better Dom. I hope he's even going to be a GOOD Dom, but this story brings to light some of the major mistakes he's making with Eren and it's time for Levi and Erwin to have a little discussion. A painful one. 
> 
> But some things are fixed, and Levi's eyes are opened. This is not to say he won't screw up again, because he probably will. But he takes a major step here towards understanding how important Eren is to him and what an utter shit he's been sometimes.
> 
> And then there's just porn.

It’s a side of the Commander he’s never seen. Oh, he knows Smith to be a man of compassion. Has felt that even while bent over the man’s desk on the receiving end of Erwin’s own special sort of military discipline. He cares, and all those under his command know it. Though under most situations his face remains impassive (save when he’s screaming his rage and defiance at a titan of course) but his eyes betray that he feels everything deeply. It’s part of why they’d all die for him.

But right now, tonight, Eren doesn’t know what to make of the Commander. He smiles. His motions are slow and gentle, as though he’s concerned he may spook Eren, and indeed Eren feels ready to jump out of his own skin at the slightest provocation. Levi isn’t helping. Leaning against the wall with his arms folded, his silvery eyes glittering coldly in the candlelight. The candles the Commander has lit for him, for Eren, to…what? Set the stage? Make this romantic? He doesn’t know what to do with that. Doesn’t know what to do with the way his Commander treats him so solicitously and carefully.

"Do you understand why you’re here, Eren?"

"Y-yes Sir, Commander. I…I think so."

"You may call me Erwin tonight, Eren. I’m not here as your superior officer, and I’m not your Dominant. You don’t have to obey me unless you want to."

"Yes Sir," says Eren, looking a little dazed. Erwin smiles at him. Since Levi generally only smiles at him when he’s getting ready to do something really diabolical to him, this isn’t as comforting as it’s perhaps meant to be.

"If at any time you decide you’re too uncomfortable with anything that’s happening, just use your safeword and it all stops instantly, no questions asked and no consequences, all right?"

Levi stiffens suddenly, and Eren wonders a little at the nearly panicked expression on his Master’s face when Eren’s brow furrows in confusion and he looks up at Erwin, honestly bewildered.

"My what, Sir?"

Erwin, who has been sitting on the bed a few feet away from Eren, too far away to touch him so that Eren doesn’t get the idea that he’s here for _Erwin_ in some way, goes very still and his head swivels to pin Levi to the wall with a terrifying look. He stands up and is on the other man so fast Eren isn’t sure he actually saw the Commander move. His hand looks enormous wrapped around Levi’s slender throat, lifting him up on his toes.

"Eren," growls Smith with a brief backwards glance, "please go and sit in that chair by the window over there until I tell you it’s all right to get up."

"Y-yes Sir," whimpers Eren in a frightened voice, scurrying to obey, wondering all the while what he’s said that was so wrong and why Smith looks so angry and what’s about to happen, terrified he’s betrayed his Heichou in some way and that Levi is going to be angry at him. So angry. Oh, how he hates it when Levi is angry at him. It hurts so much more when Levi punishes him while he’s angry.

Erwin turns back to Levi and lets go of his throat, taking a step back and gazing at him with a positively glacial expression in his piercing blue eyes.

"Strip," he snarls softly. He doesn’t wait to see if he’s obeyed. Doesn’t watch Levi as he usually does, even when he’s about to punish him, with his gaze hot and possessive as it roves over every inch of porcelain skin Levi unveils for him. He ignores his boy completely, stepping out of the room and into his office while Eren watches Levi in apprehension and Levi glares at the floor as he strips off his clothing almost savagely, twin bright flags of color staining his cheeks. Smith returns a moment later with his cane clenched in his fist. Eren gasps. Levi’s eyes slide guiltily in his direction and then away, unable to look the boy in the eyes. Erwin points at the bed with the cane. He says not a word. There is no lecture. No explanation of what he’s about to do and why or reassurance that once the punishment is over, the score will be settled. None of the little ways he always makes sure Levi knows his Master regrets what’s about to happen and loves him. He hesitates for a moment, peeking up at Erwin in confusion at this uncharacteristic treatment. Then he glances at Eren again and recalls caning his little toy for forgetting to polish Levi’s boots the way he’d been shown. And treating him almost exactly the way Erwin is treating him now. He bends silently over the end of the bed.

The caning is vicious. One hard stroke after another, without pause, without the reassuring touches between strokes that Levi’s used to. He grits his teeth and his fingers dig into the bedclothes. Smith has whipped him this hard before, but it’s never hurt this bad. Has never made him feel this cold or isolated. He can’t quite contain a soft cry of pain.

"Stop, stop," cries Eren, leaping from the chair and rushing to the bed. He grabs Erwin’s arm and hangs on tight. "Don’t hurt him. Oh please, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say anything to get him in trouble. Please Commander, don’t beat him anymore. Beat me! I’m the one who’s bad! _Please_ don’t hurt my Heichou, Sir! I’ll take his place, it won’t be a big deal. I’ll just heal anyway. Please! Please I…I love him!”

The bottom drops out of Levi’s world at the words tumbling heedlessly from Eren’s mouth and the tears he’s been fighting well up in his eyes.

"Stand up," says Erwin softly, "and look at him."

Trembling, Levi obeys him. Eren is crying, still clinging to Erwin’s arm and he continues his impassioned pleas.

"You heard what he said?"

"Yes Sir," mutters Levi, his voice raw and choked.

"He loves you."

"Yes," says Levi bleakly.

"Do you deserve it?"

"No," whispers the shorter man.

"Then start," growls his lover. Then he turns abruptly and leaves the room.

"I’m so sorry," wails Eren, opening his mouth to beg Levi to forgive him.

"Hush," says Levi hoarsely. He falls gracelessly to his knees and wraps his arms around Eren’s legs. Pressing his burning face to his beautiful boy’s thighs, he loses his battle with his tears and cries raggedly, shame in every ragged sob.

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry," he murmurs when he trusts himself to speak. Eren collapses to his knees right along with him and kisses what parts of his face he can reach..

"No, no, you can’t be sorry, you haven’t done anything wrong. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble, Master."

"Don’t call me that," says Levi bitterly. "I haven’t earned it."

"But you…"

"I _haven’t,_ " insists Levi harshly. "I’ve done so many things wrong with you, Eren. All because I’ve known you could heal anything I did to you. I’ve treated you just the way Erwin treated me just now, and he knew it, and it was horrible. I haven’t valued what you offer me, or taken care of you the way I should. I don’t deserve that title, Eren. But I’m going to from now on. I’m going to be the kind of Master Erwin is for me, and I’m going to make it up to you, if you’ll let me. All right?"

"Does…this mean you’re not mad at me?"

"Of course I’m not mad at you, Eren. You’re a good boy."

"I…I _am_?” gasps Eren, and when Levi nods, he starts doing his level best to cover Levi’s entire face with kisses until Levi has to push him away a little.

"Shitty brat," he mutters, trying not to smile. Eren laughs. The door opens and Erwin comes back into the room.

"Are we ready to start now?" he asks.

"Yes Sir," says Levi softly, looking up at his lover through his tousled black bangs hesitantly. "I’m sorry, Sir."

Erwin helps him to his feet and covers his mouth with a passionate kiss that quite takes his breath away. 

"You’re forgiven. Now, why don’t you explain what a safeword is to your boy and then we’ll try again."

*****

Eren doesn’t know how it happened exactly, but just a little bit later he’s sitting at the foot of Erwin Smith’s bed in just his underwear, wide-eyed with awe. Levi is on his knees at the head of the bed, his hands on the wall, leaning forwards a little bit. Beside the bed stands their Commander in just his pants and _God,_ the man’s body is so gorgeous it’s just _obscene,_ with a buttery-soft doeskin flogger in his hand.

"When I said I’d show you how to administer a proper flogging, you thought I meant on you, didn’t you?" he asks, tossing Eren a sly grin that is both appealing and terrifying at the same time. This is, after all, the man whose orders have the ability to send them to their deaths, and he’s being fucking _coy._

"Yes," whispers Eren, drinking in the sight of Levi like that, naked and trembling a little, his ass covered with angry red welts that are already darkening to bruises, the skin on his exquisitely muscled back just barely starting to turn pink, because Erwin hasn’t really gotten started.

"I won’t do that to you, Eren," says Erwin softly, dropping the gentle teasing to look at him with great seriousness. "I don’t want to confuse you. You don’t belong to me that way. Ownership doesn’t…flow downhill. You don’t owe me any sort of rights to any part of you because Levi belongs to me. I’ll help teach you…both of you…anything you both decide to ask me…but I’d prefer that it always be your Master who does the touching…unless we all agree for some reason that it’s best for me to do it. I don’t have designs on you, Eren. As it happens, I’m rather foolishly in love with someone else." He looks back at Levi with a rather soft expression on his face. Levi looks over his shoulder and Eren is startled to see that softness returned. For a split second. Then Levi crosses his eyes at Erwin before he rolls them.

"I’m going to get old leaning up against this wall while you wax nostalgic, old man," he complains. Eren claps his hand over his mouth to try to muffle his shocked, nervous giggle. Erwin sighs dramatically.

"No respect around here," he says dejectedly. The he hefts the flogger once and lays it hard across Levi’s shoulders with a thick THWACK. Levi lets his head fall forwards against the wall and moans softly. "You see, Eren," he explains, setting a steady rhythm against Levi’s skin, the flogger spinning in a rapid and mesmerizing figure eight, "this sort of whip doesn’t actually cause pain. It’s too soft. It feels more like a deep tissue massage, and as long as you’re careful to avoid areas such as the spine and kidneys, or the tailbone and hips when using it lower down, it’s a deeply hypnotic sensation for those who enjoy it."

He stops talking then and works Levi over while Eren stares in fascination. It’s like a dance, almost. Erwin’s body moves and shifts with the flogger, and Levi’s body arches and bows in response. They are beautiful together, and it is obvious they have done this many times before. Erwin can obviously tell exactly where Levi likes to be hit the most, and builds up the force of the flogging slowly until his boy’s lovely clear skin is red and looks very hot to the touch from his shoulders to his ribs and again from the top of the swell of his ass down to the middle of his thighs. Levi is panting, gasping and groaning softly when Erwin sets the flogger down and suddenly yanks him off the wall with one big hand clenched in Levi’s hair, pulling his body back into a long, graceful arch while he leans down and swallows Levi’s hungry moan with his mouth. Eren stares at the tiny silvery strand of saliva that connects their lips for a few seconds when Erwin pulls back. He glances down for a moment and blushes. Levi’s cock stands out from his body in a stiff curve, red at the tip and shining, and he can see the rather startling outline of Smith’s arousal straining at the front of his trousers. When he lowers his eyes in confused embarrassment, feeling like a voyeur, he realizes he’s just as hard as they are, his prick wetting the front of his underwear.

"Are you with me?" murmurs Erwin softly to Levi, who slowly opens his silvered grey eyes with their pupils blown black with arousal.

"Yes," he says. His voice is rough around the edges with his desire, but not slurred.

"I think you should pick up that cane and show your boy that it doesn’t have to only be used to punish," whispers Erwin, and Levi’s lips curve in a wicked smile as he turns his head to stare at Eren a little like a hawk pinning something soft and fuzzy with its wild and hungry gaze. Eren swallows hard, unable to take his eyes off of Levi as he tosses two pillows into the center of the bed and then quirks one finger at Eren.

"Come here, little brat. Let’s give that tight little ass some color before I split it with my cock, hm?"

Eren whimpers out a tiny, needy little sound and blushes hotly as he crawls up the bed and drapes himself over the pillows as ordered. The Commander somehow seems to quietly make himself nearly invisible, making it possible for Eren to focus only on Levi, and he has a moment or two to be awed by this ability in someone quite so large and commanding, but then Levi is pulling down his shorts and the slender cane is tapping against his bottom and he has no more thought to spare for anything else.

******

Eren’s not sure but he thinks it’s possible he’s already been confused more times tonight in the last hour or so than in the last three months combined. Nothing seems to be happening the way he expects it to. His mouth had gone dry when Levi picked up the cane. Not because he’d seen what Erwin had done with it but because he’s felt what _Levi_ can do with it and he hadn’t been sure how he felt about yelling and squalling his head off like a sorry little boy, but it had been the Command…no _Erwin’s_ suggestion and then Levi had told him to lie down over these pillows so he’d figured he didn’t really have a choice, despite the conversation they’d just had about safewords and stuff because even though it hurts he knows he can TAKE it. So he’d lain there, shivering a little in anticipation, tensing when he’d felt the cane tap his ass even though he KNOWS it hurts more when he tenses up but he can’t NOT do it because GOD it’s like fire but then….

But then….

Levi had lifted the cane and it had come down across his submissively raised backside and his teeth had sunk into his bottom lip, waiting, because the cane’s funny. There’s a second or two where you don’t really feel it and then the pain just seems to _bloom_ like a flash of wildfire. Except that hadn’t happened. It had stung. Just a little. A teasing little stroke that hadn’t hurt. He’d raised his head and twisted it around in confusion to look at Levi who had glared at him with what was clearly _mock_ severity and ordered him to keep his eyes front. So he is, and he will, but now he’s _writhing_ because the cane is driving him mad. Once in a while Levi brings it down hard enough to make him whimper, but mostly he’s only being taunted with it, his bottom gradually warming, the strokes growing gradually just a little bit harder at a time until to his shock what he wants is _more._ He wants the heat. He’s lifting his hips and moaning, realizes his legs have fallen open and he’s humping the  fucking pillows like a dirty little trollop and Levi isn’t even laughing at him.

He feels the mattress sag and the weight of Levi’s knee pressing against his side as he leans down to whisper in Eren’s ear and his hand comes to rest on Eren’s pink backside and drifts down between his thighs to teasingly brush over his balls and he pants and squirms. 

"What’s the matter, little pet?" purrs Levi in his ear. 

"Sir," he whimpers, "Sir…please!" 

"Please what, Eren?"

"Please Sir…I don’t…I don’t understand what’s going on! I don’t…I don’t mean to sound ungrateful…I…"

"Eren," says Levi seriously, all jesting gone from the tone of his voice, "I’m not trying to confuse you. I’m trying to tease you. To arouse you. To make you want more. Is that what you’re trying to ask for? You can ask, Eren. I haven’t given you many choices before. Sometimes I still won’t, but I’ll try to remember to tell you when you don’t get to ask. C’mon, brat, it’s okay. Tell me what you want."

"Oh Sir, please…please I want more," gasps Eren, startled but thrilled by Levi’s words. He’s learned to his detriment not to question what Levi says, so if his Heichou says he can ask for what he wants, then that’s what his Heichou means. "Please…harder? Just…a little harder?"

"Do you want me to keep using the cane, little slut? Hm? You’re so dirty for me, Eren, and I love it. I can’t wait to fuck you, watching you rut into that pillow like a filthy little tramp. If you could pick anything for me to spank you with right now, Eren, what would it be? Speak up."

"Oh…oh Heichou…your…your hand?" gasps Eren, holding his breath. Levi hardly ever uses his hand, and the few times he has, it was bliss. His body is tense again, waiting to be refused, but what happens instead is that he cries out suddenly in startled pleasure when Levi’s hand comes down hard on his left cheek and then the right in quick succession. He’s had so many of those light, teasing little stings from the slender cane that it doesn’t even hurt, it just goes through him like flashfire, straight to his cock. His balls ache and he moans and whimpers and whispers Levi’s name while the hand he loves so very much covers his ass and the backs of his legs with hot stinging slaps. Tears spring up in his eyes, but not from the spanking. Well, a little from that, but only because it’s so GOOD. It’s like nothing he’s felt before tonight, nothing like being tormented with agony until his body’s pain response finally kicks in and he can ride the pain into desire. He feels like he’s flying, sort of dizzy and floaty but more connected to Levi than he’s ever felt and he never wants it to stop, never, except if it doesn’t stop he’s pretty sure he’s going to come all over the Comma…no, _Erwin’s_ nice soft pillows and that’d be pretty embarrassing.

"Please," he sobs, "please Sir, I’m going to….I’m….oh…ohfuck…."

Levi chuckles, and it’s the filthy laugh he gets when he’s both amused and aroused by Eren’s response to him, except most of the time there’s been a sort of little bit of ridicule to it too, but tonight he just sounds amused and aroused and it makes Eren shiver. He stops spanking and his hand slowly rubs away the sting, slender, deft fingers slipping between Eren’s thighs and between his cheeks, the tips just brushing the small pucker of his hole and his groan is desperate and needy. The hand is taken away and he whimpers sadly until  it comes back and oh. Oh. A finger slowly and teasingly circles his entrance, slick and cool with scented oil, the tip pressing tauntingly at him, sliding just barely inside and the back out. Eren cries out and arches his body towards Levi’s finger.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease," he chants softly, opening his legs wider and writhing for it. He feels the press of two fingers slide between his cheeks and holds his breath, waiting for the hot, stinging burn of being forced open, because it does hurt a little but he _likes_ it too, and knows he’ll adjust to it pretty fast, but then he hears Erwin’s voice.

"Stop. Prep him slowly."

"He doesn’t need…"

"YOU don’t need it that way. You don’t KNOW what he NEEDS. You only know what he can take. Slow, or you can take yours dry, and you know I’ll do it," growls Smith in a voice that makes the fine hairs on Eren’s body stand up and seems to have the same effect on Levi because Eren feels a small shudder wrack his lover’s body and Levi muffles a soft curse. One finger slowly presses inside his body and it feels so good Eren nearly sobs from the pleasure of it. Levi fingers him slowly, and his body softens and opens gently and easily, adding a second finger after Eren is panting and begging for more, slowly rubbing and curling his fingers inside his boy’s warm little body until Eren shouts and writhes and sobs for more, please, Heichou, more. A third finger makes him shudder and keen into the soft, clean sheets, and long before Levi withdraws, leaving his hole feeling empty and needy, Eren is begging and promising he’s ready and utterly certain he’s going to lose his mind if Levi doesn’t fuck him soon.

"Satisfied, old man?" asks Levi archly, and Erwin chuckles. 

"You haven’t had the attitude fucked out of you in too long, boy. No, I’m not satisfied yet, but I’m going to be in a little bit. Yes, he’s ready. I hope you are." 

"Fuck," says Levi fervently, and Eren feels his start to lower himself down between Eren’s widespread thighs and he digs his teeth into his bottom lip again against the urge to scream at Levi to just be fucking him already. He feels the head of Levi’s cock nestle against his hungry little asshole.

"Ready, Eren?" whispers Levi into his ear, his strong arms surrounding Eren on both sides. Tears spring up in his eyes again and he turns his head to the side to peek over his shoulder. Levi is looking down at him and the expression on his face is a little bit rueful and a little bit desperate and a little bit almost affectionate and Eren’s heart feels as though it will burst.

"Oh," he whispers back, "oh please, I want you so much….yes. Now. Um. Please?"

And Levi chuckles again, softly. His hips roll forwards and he slides easily inside Eren and oh…oh God…his toes curl and his spine bows and the tears spill over because it’s like nothing he’s ever felt, and for the first time in so many years he can barely remember what it felt like, something feels like home. Safe.

****

The pleasure of it threatens to drown him completely. He’s so aroused, so high on sensation and endorphins and being _cared for_ that he’s not even thinking about the fact that Erwin is still in the room. Is, in fact, _watching_ him get his ass pounded by Levi. Or, if he spares a moment’s thought for it, he doesn’t care. He’s peripherally aware that somewhere behind Levi, the mattress dips, but Levi’s found his sweet spot and is giving him short, shallow thrusts that drag the head of his cock back and forth over that one perfect spot over and over and Eren is moaning like a camp whore and would probably be okay with Erwin holding a fucking briefing in this room right now as long as Levi doesn’t stop. 

Except then he does. Eren whimpers pitifully and opens his mouth to protest when he hears Levi gasp and let out the most obscene noise Eren’s ever heard him make and oh…oh it’s _interesting._ He can’t resist bucking his hips a little, and Levi has the presence of mind to give him a good slap on the ass for it, which is…well, that’s pretty damned okay too. But he subsides, and he listens, and he peeks cautiously over his shoulder out of the corner of his eyes.  

Erwin has his big hand fisted in Levi’s hair and his head pulled back to rest on the Commander’s powerful shoulder. Eren can’t see what his other hand is doing, but the muscle in that arm flexes as he does _something_ with it, and he’s pretty sure he can guess what it is because Levi’s hips jerk inside him spasmodically and he groans.

"Like that, boy?" growls Erwin, biting the side of Levi’s neck sharply as the muscle in his arm flexes _harder_ and Levi lets out a choked sound that makes Eren’s cock twitch against the soft pillows. “Answer your Master, wretch.”

"Yes, Goddamn you," pants Levi hoarsely, groaning louder. "Oh fuck _fuck._ Do it. Shit. Erwin!”

"Mind your tongue and your manners or we’ll see if you can stay hard enough to satisfy your good little pet while I strap you raw with my belt. How’d you like that?" 

"Jesusfuck, Erwin," says Levi with a wildness to his voice Eren’s never heard before. "You know I would. Ngh! Aah. Just…oh. I’m….yes. I like it. I want you. In-inside me. Be with me. Be in me. Pl…ah, shit…please!" 

"That’s my boy," purrs Erwin softly. Eren has a moment to see both big hands slide to gently grasp Levi’s hips, and the bed heaves a bit as Erwin adjusts them both to his liking, which makes Eren whimper again as this presses Levi harder against him for a moment, then there is a breathless sort of pause. Levi lets out a mindless shriek that Eren can’t decipher and his cock is driven brutally deep inside Eren’s body when Erwin apparently seats himself balls-deep up Levi’s ass with one brutal shove. He can’t tell if it’s agony or ecstasy but suspects it’s probably both. 

After that, he has no choice but to stop thinking about it because he’s being thoroughly fucked into the mattress by the pace Erwin sets, dragged along for the ride as Levi’s erection which seems to have grown even bigger and harder since his Master pried him open mercilessly and began to set this pace moves inside him at Erwin’s direction. Each time Erwin thrusts into Levi, it drives him hard into Eren. Each time he pulls back, Levi raises his hips, choked, anguished moans seeming to beg Erwin for more, and that draws him out of Eren’s tight hole almost all the way. Listening to the sounds his Heichou makes is _amazing._ He’d been right, too. The look on Levi’s face is breathtaking while Erwin fucks him. His cheeks are flushed, his lips parted on a perpetual cry of pain and passion, a tiny thread of saliva wetting his red-bitten lip and shining on his chin. His eyes are blown almost black with his passion, only a slender shining rim of silver showing, and look blurred and almost blind as though all he sees are sensations. There is nothing left of his slyness or his cutting wit. He looks as though he’s been cored out, until all that remains of him is a hole and a cock and a burning need Eren’s never seen on his face before and he’s a little awed to be part of it, to see Levi stripped of his protections and defenses so completely. To be trusted this much. Because Levi tilts his head and those lust-blind eyes include him. Eren sees something swim into focus for just a moment and Levi’s hand covers his and their fingers tangle and tears well up in Eren’s eyes and his balls draw tight as the steady, deep thrust and counterthrust continue relentlessly, and the soft pillowcase rubs against his needy cock and Levi’s fingers clench around his. 

"OH!" he cries, "Oh I’m….oh please Sir…Sirs…I need to….I’m going…." It’s all the words he can manage to get out because he’s falling, he’s flying, he’s coming apart and all he can do now is _scream,_ and he thinks he hears Erwin’s deep chuckle and then his voice, warm and kind but also very wild and rough and raw.

"It’s all right." And then he snarls, " _Come,”_ but Eren’s pretty sure he’s not talking to _him_ when he says it. Levi howls like a mindless wild thing and Eren feels his release inside, warm and pulsing inside his tightly clenching hole as he comes and comes and comes all over Erwin Smith’s soft clean pillows, shouting and _sobbing_ because it’s so good. It’s amazing, perfect. He collapses like he’s been shot and he’s mortified and thrilled and he’s so happy he thinks he could die right here except that’d probably be awkward for the other men in the bed with him plus wow after everything that’s happened tonight, for the first time he doesn’t feel sort of wistful and confused and worried that he’s done something wrong again. Now Eren thinks he can hardly wait to find out what’s going to happen to him next, because Levi is warm and boneless and a little sticky on top of him but he’s not muttering and pulling out and snapping at Eren to clean that up. He places a kiss on the back of Eren’s neck and his voice is worn away to a tiny thread of sound but Eren hears him, hears both of them, because they say it at the same time and then all three of them start to laugh, both voices pleased and sated except only Levi’s voice is for Eren.

"Good boy."


End file.
